Erised Stra Ehru Oy PT
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Existe um espelho perdido em Hogwarts que não mostra o teu rosto, mas o desejo do teu coração...


**ESTA FANFICTION CONTÉM SPOILERS RELATIVOS A "HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS". ****É FAVOR PROSSEGUIR APENAS QUEM JÁ ESTÁ A PAR DA HISTÓRIA OU NÃO SE IMPORTA DE DESCOBRIR O QUE ACONTECE NO ÚLTIMO LIVRO DA SAGA!**

**Foram avisados! xD **

**Erised Stra Ehru Oy(1)**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Esta fic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências. _

**Avisos: **_fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 10 anos. _

**Spoilers: **_PF, DH_

**Sumário: **_existe um espelho perdido em Hogwarts que não mostra o teu rosto, mas o desejo do teu coração…_

**N/A: **_sabem aquela cena do primeiro filme em que o Harry encontra os pais no Espelho dos Invisíveis e a Lily coloca-lhe a mão no ombro e ele apenas consegue tocar o espelho? Pronto, foi aí que eu me baseei para escrever esta fic. Bom, nessa cena e numa lindíssima fanart da Kyla (terei todo o gosto de vos indicar onde é que a podem encontrar se assim desejarem!). _

_Minha primeira tentativa com as personagens, por isso, paciência com a caloira é tudo quanto espero! Isso e, claro, que gostem! xD Obrigado à minha beta, Jane Potter Skywalker._

* * *

_1 de Setembro, 1991_

Ela veio para o ver. E continua tão bela como da última vez que a vira.

Aproximou-se suavemente, passadas lentas no duro chão de pedra. Sabia que objecto era aquele, Dumbledore já se referira a ele vezes sem conta. Os seus olhos fugiram para a inscrição bem no topo do magnífico espelho:

_Erised str__a ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

E depois, toda a sua atenção regressou a ela. Somente ela. Os olhares de ambos cruzaram-se. Ainda sentia o tremor nos joelhos e aquele calor dentro de si com esse simples gesto. Quando fora a última vez que haviam estado assim os dois?

As suas pálpebras cerraram-se, desviou o seu rosto do dela. Na sua mente, ecoavam as derradeiras palavras que haviam trocado. Tinham feito as suas escolhas, seguido diferentes caminhos. Sentira algo tão estranho quando a vira voltar-lhe costas. Era mágoa, era dor. Ele sabia que, mesmo já não fazendo parte daquele mundo que reconhecia como seu, a sua alma e o seu espírito fariam sempre parte da sua existência. Era muito mais que uma mera doce e terna recordação, que o enfraquecia de dia para dia.

Se pelo menos ele pudesse mudar tudo aquilo que acontecera… se pelo menos pudesse regressar àquele dia… se ele tivesse a mínima oportunidade de evitar o desfecho trágico que o destino lhe reservava…

Tornou a abrir os olhos, decidido a encarar o momento como guerreiro que parte com coragem e valentia para o campo de batalha. Encarou-a de frente. _Ainda te lembras dos seus olhos? _Mas como poderia ele esquecê-los?

Os anos podiam passar, as memórias podiam desvanecer-se como fumo, mas se havia algo que ele nunca esqueceria eram aqueles olhos. Eram demasiado belos, demasiado puros, demasiado inocentes. Em que dia começara ele a amar aqueles olhos? Talvez no momento em que os procurara e assim descobrira que existia alguém no mundo que se importava. Que apreciava a sua companhia. Que sabia que dentro dele ainda existia algo de bom, que se poderia aproveitar. Se apenas lhe fosse dada uma oportunidade…

Só ela conseguira ver o que estava invisível de todos. Nas Trevas, apenas ela descobrira a Luz. Dera-lhe a oportunidade que ele esperava – e, perdido na teia que ele mesmo construíra em seu redor, recusara-a. O seu preço fora demasiado caro: perdera-a. A criança que não o afugentara quando a confrontara com um mundo que ela nem sabia existir. A rapariga que o trocara pelo seu pior inimigo. A única mulher que ele alguma vez amara.

Ela encarou-o de frente. Ele aguentou valentemente o seu olhar. Nos seus sonhos e mais remotas memórias, ela não passava de um fantasma, vagueando perdida por entre os cantos mais íntimos da sua mente. Se estendesse o braço para a tocar, não era mais que tentar sentir o tacto do nada. Mas ali parecia mais viva do que nunca. Ao vê-la reflectida naquele espelho, quase conseguia acreditar que ela estava, de facto, ali consigo. Voltara para si. Quase a conseguia sentir respirar… quase conseguia cheirar o seu perfume…

_Sabes? Será que sabes tudo aquilo que fiz por ti?_

Os seus lábios torceram-se num sorriso doce e afectuoso. Quando se deu conta, os seus tão belos olhos estavam cobertos por uma fina película de água. Ela sabia. E mais que isso, ela agradecia-lhe. A expressão no seu rosto não lhe deixava margem para dúvidas. Orgulho. Estava orgulhosa por ver o homem em que ele se tornara.

_Se pudesses ficar comigo… se me pudesses ouvir… se me pudesses responder… Tenho tanto para te dizer! Queria tanto ouvir a tua voz uma vez mais!_

Estendeu a mão para tocar o seu rosto, mas a sua pele já não sentia da mesma maneira. Tocá-la agora era acariciar um simples vidro. Tentou convencer-se de que nada lhe valeria quebrar a única barreira que os separava, ela não estaria à sua espera do outro lado. Seria apenas prolongar uma mágoa que já por si doía tanto! A visão deturpou-se. Sentiu as lágrimas transbordarem. O que seria preciso fazer para a sentir uma última vez?

_Posso contar comigo para me ajudares? Dá-me forças para o fazer! Vi-o hoje… ele não é como tu! Não me vai ver como tu me conseguiste ver! Vai ser tal e qual como ele… vai voltar tudo ao princípio… preciso de ti! Preciso da tua força… eu preciso de ti, Lil…_

O seu rosto embateu contra o espelho. Estava a levá-lo à loucura, tal como Dumbledore o prevenira. Nunca o devia ter procurado! Devia ter lutado contra a tentação, devia ter sido mais forte que um simples desejo. Mas assim ela nunca teria vindo. E só por isso, achava que valia a pena.

Severus Snape deixou o corpo arrastar-se ao longo do espelho até cair aos pés dela e chorou. Chorou por ele e pela cegueira que o poder exercera em si, levando-o a desperdiçar a única oportunidade que tivera para poder ser feliz. Chorou por ela e pelo desfecho que tivera, o desfecho que uma mulher tão especial não merecia. Em especial, chorou por eles e por aquilo que poderiam ter tido se vivessem num outro mundo, numa outra história, num outro tempo.

E na imagem reflectida que ele já não via, Lily acocorou-se junto do melhor amigo que perdera mas voltara a ganhar e acariciou o alto da sua cabeça. Um gesto ternurento perdido na viagem para a realidade, que conseguiu porém consolar o coração despedaçado do gélido e ausente professor de Poções do colégio. Um consolo que não o acompanharia para sempre, mas que serviu para o aquecer naquela simples noite.

Era tudo o que precisava.

_Lily Evans viera para o ver. E tornara-se ainda mais bela do que da última vez que ele a vira._

**FIM**

**1**** – **_para quem já não se lembra, a inscrição do Espelho dos Invisíveis deve ser lida da direita para a esquerda. Por essa razão, o título desta fic, traduzido para o português corrente, será: "_O Desejo do Teu Coração_". Desculpem se não gostaram, mas eu pensei que um pouco de originalidade não fazia mal! xD _


End file.
